


Clara, My Clara

by Sky_Astor



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Confessing love, F/M, Fluff, Love, The Doctor's poem for Clara, Valentine poem, poem, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Astor/pseuds/Sky_Astor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Valentine's Day, the Doctor wrote a poem for Clara...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clara, My Clara

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short, sweet poem that came to my mind on Valentine's Day.  
> I hope you like it. :)

I will take You by the hand

And I will keep You close

Oh, how much I love You

God only knows

 

Clara, my Clara

With You I am complete

Please, don’t even argue

I lie at Your feet

 

Postpone your marking

There is no time

We’re going on a date

Just You and I

 

My coat’s lining is red

The TARDIS is blue

Be my Valentine

For my hearts belong to You

 

~ The Doctor


End file.
